


Segurando

by carolss



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você se lembra do cheiro da terra molhada e das hortênsias vermelhas





	Segurando

Você se lembra do cheiro da terra molhada e das hortênsias vermelhas, da dor nas suas mãos de cavar desesperado e da voz da bruxa lhe dizendo que você tinha que apenas segurar a fita e esperar até que Watanuki estivesse pronto pra voltar.

Você se lembra das dez horas que seguiram, da chuva tornando fria cada centímetro da sua pele e das suas roupas pesadas e grudentas por causa da água, de seus joelhos querendo ceder por causa do cansaço. De segurar a fita e não sentir nada do outro lado.

Você se lembra de ver ele aparecendo, e de sentir como se tudo tivesse valido a pena.

Você se pergunta se talvez aquilo foi um treino, ou se você apenas deseja que esse seja o caso.

Os anos passam e as coisas mudam, até mesmo ele trancado naquela loja, trancado em si mesmo. Você continua vendo ele e falando com ele, tentando manter ele conectado a algo mais do que suas memórias. As vezes sente como se não funciona, que nenhuma das suas palavras ou das suas ações tem qualquer efeito sobre ele, como se você estivesse segurando uma fita que já foi largada pela pessoa do outro lado há muito tempo.

Mas você continua firme, o tempo passa você está exausto e doendo, mas ainda esperando por um puxão do outro lado para trazê-lo de volta ao mundo, de volta para si mesmo e talvez se você tiver muita sorte de volta para você.


End file.
